


Run Wild Horses Run

by Persephone_Raine



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Jealousy, Lust, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone_Raine/pseuds/Persephone_Raine
Summary: In the deep pits of Maddie’s mud brown eyes, burned a fire that Hancock had no problem playing with. Magnolia couldn’t feel love, but lust was as close as she could get. Was she jealous? Not particularly, but she did miss what it felt like to be in the throws of passion with the mayor.





	Run Wild Horses Run

It wasn’t a secret Hancock got around, he was infamously renowned for it, of course. And it came to no surprise to find out Magnolia had been one he lusted after. A lot of people had, just didn’t seem like Maddie could see the draw to her. That became a challenge for the singer. Maddie pressed through the Third Rail in the most lavish attire a wanderer could wear. Instead of her usual leather bodysuit, she wore a ratty crop top adorned with a leather biker jacket she created. To Hancock, there was nothing sexier than a woman like Maddie wearing the Goodneighbor insignia so proudly. It was loud and proud with his initials right across the top.

Her legs were clad in the tight denim topped off with steel toed boots. Maddie looked like a badass biker, and more than one pair of eyes turned to her. The curls of her hair wrapped around her exposed bust, so round and perfectly round. “Well, ain’t you a sight…” John mused turned on the stool at the bar fully facing his woman.

Charlie’s optic whizzed up to her from where he cleaned out a mug. “Don’t you look dashing.”

She grinned turning for them to see the newest addition to it. “Check it, Chuck,” She thumbed to the large skull with the tricorn hat, and crossbones, “Isn’t it the most badass shit you’ve ever seen?” She was so proud turning to find Hancock grinning so damn boldly it made her stomach hurt from how sickening it was.

“Oi say, Maddie, you work it quite well.” Charlie said. He slid a glass of whiskey her way. “Guess who leant you that one.” Maddie didn’t need to guess, the shit eating smile on Hancock’s face was a deadass give away. Forget the barstool, she flopped herself right down in John’s lap like it was the most naturalist thing to her. Well, it kind of was. His arms danced around her exposed waist. The heat from him made goosebumps jump to her skin.

Maddie was laughing when he swiftly brushed his lips against the back of her neck, tasting the bruises he proudly dipped into her skin, Magnolia was staring with something like jealousy from the stage. Maddie was a wildcard much like John, she had that kick ass attitude and passion for justice. Mags was just another pretty face, a curvy body with a backstory that drew herself, and any other drifter up short.

In the deep pits of Maddie’s mud brown eyes, burned a fire that Hancock had no problem playing with. Magnolia couldn’t feel love, but lust was as close as she could get. Was she jealous? Not particularly, but she did miss what it felt like to be in the throws of passion with the mayor. He was the best fuck yet, and here comes this little misfit vault dweller taking it from her. As much as she truly wanted to loathe her for it, well… She couldn’t.

Not when she came in looking like the goddess of the underworld. Her torso glistened with sweat under the thin fabric of her cotton shirt. The beads of sweat gleamed around her navel, especially when exposed to the bright lights of the makeshift stage. Her thin baby hairs stuck to the back of her neck with her hair up in a ponytail like that. Even she could tell it was ravenous from whatever fight she obviously won.

Hancock was watching how closely the minx, Magnolia, was studying Maddie like a textbook.

He would also be lying if he said he wasn’t getting impure thoughts right about now about the two of them.

The mayor met her eyes from over Maddie’s shoulders, lips brushing her shoulder as if to say, ‘she’s mine’. In the pits of the black, it dared her. Dared her to make a move. Was Hancock a jealous lover? Nah. Possessive? Very. The vault dweller was paying no mind to the showdown currently, instead, just drawing in Chuck with a recall of their adventures.Magnolia just smiled.

It was the smile of a succubus, the same smirk that used to get him hard as a rock. Now? Not even a twitch. Which was saying something, considering he honestly would get turned on by the most oddest things. These days, it was when Maddie was dressed just like this. Aviator glasses covering her pretty little face and a cigar dangling from her mouth like the bad bitch she honestly was.

He tightened his arms around Maddie’s middle purring in her ear, “Think ya got someone’s attention…”

“And who’s would that be, Mister mayor?” She purred right back, turning to look at him from over her shoulder. Her rosy little lips wore that ‘come get me’ grin that made his heart do that funny little thing only she could muster. He couldn’t help himself and took her kiss right then and there, for everyone to see.

As much as he was enjoying the way she tasted of tobacco, whiskey, and pure love, he tugged back enough so her lips brushed his when he spoke, “Your little outfit has caught Mag’s attention.” He motioned with his eyes to the singer gracefully stepping away from the stage. Maddie turned to look at her quizzically with the feign of innocence. “I don’t think it’s my outfit.” She admitted, Magnolia making her way over.

Hancock had to agree.

The performer tugged up her dress along her thick thighs when she perched herself right next to couple. “What’s brought the drifter back to Goodneighbor?” Hancock didn’t miss a beat when her bare knee brushed Maddie’s, and the way she peered over from beneath her pretty little eyelashes.

“Me?” Maddie asked, swallowing down the whiskey like it was something as easy as water. “I’ve been traveling a little long. I wanted to come back home.” Her lips twitched into a smile, despite herself. Goodneighbor was as much as her home as Hancock’s. That warmed the cold little bits of him.

“Hm.” Magnolia hummed. “Figured you just missed seeing me considering you were such a regular here.”

Her voice was such a luscious purr it drew in the table of men behind her. Maddie grinned fully pulling in her inner black widow. “Of course I did.” She replied steadily, as if it wasn’t fueling Hancock’s very desires with the situation at hand. “You’ve always been an extravagant lady to watch. Your shows are good too.”

For a moment Magnolia looked stunned. She looked to Hancock who had the smuggest little titter.

Maddie knew how this game was played. She knew how to work her charm, just like she had with everyone else. Railroad didn’t call her charmer for nothing.

Sighing, Maddie leaned back on Hancock drawing an arm up around his neck. Magnolia didn’t miss her muscles straining under her smooth skin when she stretched up exposing the bruises littered on her chest, neck, and to the places on her back she knew John put there. She stroked the back of his neck tilting her head to give her that perfect little seductive stare.

Even under the dim lights they were as loud as sirens, “Fuck me.” She said, without even speaking at all.

Hancock knew damn well Maddie was milking it for all its worth. It was a show of dominance, because she would always be something Magnolia could never ever grasp onto. No matter how hard she tried. “Well,” Magnolia drawled with a throaty chuckle, “I think you need a drink.”

Maddie tsked, “I’m thirsty, but I don’t think any liquor could quench my thirst.” She dramatically sighed sliding off of Hancock’s lap like a slippery little snake. He cursed, crossing his legs quickly to hide the tent he was pitching. Maddie swung her hips so her little booty bounced when it bounced on the singer’s chair. She leaned over the bar to reach into a cooler for a beer, showing off the perky little ass Hancock got to clap every night.

“Ya like what you’re seeing?” Hancock asked smoothly, watching the woman beside him as she checked out his partner. “Because I don’t think I like the way you’re watching her.” John all but growled, jerking his chin up at her. Magnolia pretended not to know about a damn thing he was even talking about. “It’s harmless fun, mayor. Since you’re no traveling ghoul anymore…”

She downed her glass of vodka straight asking, “Is she fun?”

“The best, if you mean towards the love making. It’s even better because you’ll never know how she tastes when she’s writhing under your tongue.” He replied, revelling in the adventure he knew they’d end up creating again for the third time tonight. “But that’s a shame, isn’t it? You’re not used to being turned down, huh?”

Eyes narrowing, she opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off the moment Maddie stepped back into view. Her leather jacket hung on a wrack by the VIP room, instead now just in that crop top exposing all the hickies littering her neck, shoulders, and even breasts. Her eyebrow was quirked up, a knowing little smirk there on her famous lips. “Am I interrupting something?” She wondered, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Her hair was down now, framing her round cheekbones, hair licking past her breasts in the most messiest, but sexy pornstar waves he’d ever experienced from her. She was such a wild horse running free, a mustang in the free land of nature. He shook his head excusing himself with, “What’s my tab at, Chuck?” He didn’t wanna waste any time in getting Maddie home, naked, and on his cock.

“You know better than that.” Charlie replied disdainfully. He turned to say the same to Maddie, but she’d set a bag of caps on the counter catching onto this new theme between the two of them. “I got it, sir.” She purred the last word, and that was it.

Hancock had no idea how the ever loving fuck they made it that short distance between the third rail and the statehouse without attacking each other, but they had. Once inside his office he kicked the door shut behind him. Even in the dimly lit room with the only light being from the town lights peeking between the curtains, Maddie was radiating the most sexiest halo ever. He swooped her up in one vivid motion bracing her up against a wall.

They kissed like it was their first and last time, his passion all over her skin, the two of them. “Fuck.” Her breath was a hot whispered moan when he went to attack her neck. He tore off the fabric of her shirt with a sharp whip, feeling his thumbs over her nipples once they were free. She bucked into his touch her breath doing his favorite hiccuping hitch in her throat. His touch always did that to her, neither of them would ever tire of it.

She undid his sash whispering in his ear, “Gag me with it, daddy.” Maddie giggled the moment he gasped, “Fuck.” He did just as she asked, knowing this night was theirs and theirs alone. He shrugged off his jacket throwing it across the room. She lost her boots somewhere, her jeans sticking to her clammy legs. Growing agitated and wanting to be naked already, he threw her on the bed.

He whipped off her pants diving right between those pretty legs of hers.

Maddie struggled for a moment not expecting the hot feeling of his tongue over her sensitive throbbing need. Her fingers found his head grasping at it like she couldn’t get enough. Her moans were muffled by the fabric, but just enough to where anyone could hear them. Tilting his head he broke away to kiss up her thighs sucking dark bruises into it. “Who do you belong to?” He demanded, kissing above her mound.

“I belong to you.” She moaned breathlessly. She bucked, trying to get him to go back lower. “I’m yours.”

“You better not forget it.” He warned, tasting her in one swift stroke of his tongue. Maddie just whimpered, “Yes, daddy.” Trying to ease the quaking of her legs some. Hancock grinned, diving in once more. The faster his tongue worked the louder, more brainless she became. Maddie felt her orgasms coming never ending, over and over until she thrashed on the bed like a fish out of water.

He took the opportunity to push her legs by her head and thrusting into her heat in one hard buck. Like clockwork, her body responded by shoving right back down on him. He pulled the gag down to kiss her so reverently, tasting what he did to her. Tasting her outlandish cries, and the heat of her love for him. He pushed in deeper, harder, getting every inch inside her until his balls slapped against her. “D-daddy!” she keened, hugging his neck to keep him there.

He was pushing right up against her cervix, he could feel her tightening dangerously. It felt so fucking good, to know he was the only one who could ever coming undone just like this. To have her a sweating, panting, pleading mess. The terror of the wasteland, coming undone for a ghoul like him… “You feel so good, princess.” He told her, and meaning every word of it.

Maddie was a lover like no other. She was down for anything and everything, always wanting him. Needing him.

Just like he was for her.

Maddie’s nails raked down his back feeling his pulsing cock destroying her walls, and welcoming the pain and pleasure. “C-cumming!” She gasped, wrapping those strong legs around him as tight as boulders. Her heels dug into his lower back keeping him as deep as he was until he made a mess so bad inside of her it wept out over his thick length with a noise so disgusting, it made him release just that much more.

Maddie fell limp on the bed wheezing for breath, strength weakening when her orgasm bucked through her like a fierce high. He kissed her much more softer, feeling just how tired she was the moment her lips fell away from his. “I love you.” She whispered to him.

Hancock just smirked, “I love you too, princess.”

 


End file.
